


i wanna boi

by idonthavelungs



Series: homosexual self indulgence [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Non binary Reader, Trans Male Reader, the absolute sexiest thing ever: communication and respecting boundaries during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idonthavelungs/pseuds/idonthavelungs
Summary: His voice almost startles you, bringing your attention away from the book. All he says is your name but you can hear the questioning underneath it.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: homosexual self indulgence [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756432
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: [That's A Penis meme] ...or is it?





	i wanna boi

**Author's Note:**

> Afab (masc leaning) reader soft doms spencer bc I wanted to go for self indulgence. Also I'm changing this series from anonymous bc im loud and gay and proud 💕

You're comfortably settled on the couch with a book in your hands when Spencer speaks for the first time since you had finished eating. His voice almost startles you, bringing your attention away from the book. All he says is your name but you can hear the questioning underneath it. 

“What's up Spence?” You set the book down, noting the tint of pink on his cheeks. 

“I uhm,” he fidgets with his fingers, looking at them as the pink on his cheeks grows brighter, “I wanna try penetration with you.” 

You chuckle softly, lifting his chin up with your finger, “Giving or receiving?” 

Stuttering a bit more he mumbles, “Giving.” You nod, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. 

Since the start of your relationship you had both agreed to take it slow. He was relatively inexperienced and you were still coming along with sexual dysphoria. Six months in and you were perfectly content with simply kissing him, and an occasional handjob. But over those six months you've gotten more comfortable with yourself, waiting on him to be ready for more.

You position yourself on him, straddling his lap as you place gentle kisses along his jaw. The hitch in his breath makes you smirk, he's always been so responsive to your touch. Trailing your fingers down his chest, you reach his pants. You undo his belt as you suck a mark into his pale skin, always high enough to be shown off. 

“Shirt on or off?” You ask, gently toying with the hem of his shirt. 

“On.” He mumbles, a small wave of guilt washing over his features. 

You move your fingers from his shirt and kiss the corner of his mouth, “No apologies, Spencer Reid.” 

“Yes, sir,” he nods flushing when he realizes what he said. It's endearing, the mindless headspace he slips into when you take care of him. 

“Good boy,” you smile, running your fingers through his hair, “can I take your pants off?”

He nods, whining just a little bit when you get off his lap to help him remove his clothes. After his pants are off he lifts his hips up, pushing his boxers down too. It's nice to see him like this, half naked and squirming as he watches you strip your own clothes off. With a nice little pile of clothes on the coffee table you settle back in his lap, grinding down softly. 

“I don't think we need lube this time, I'm ready on my own, but I can grab a condom if that's what you want.” You play with his hair, keeping eye contact as you speak. This is something you had discussed before, you're both clean, you can't get pregnant anymore, but if a condom is wanted they're in the bathroom cabinet.

He ducks his head shyly, “No condom, I wanna feel you.” The way he says that has your hole clenching, grinding down on him again out of impulse. 

Reaching between your bodies, you gently stroke him, pulling a gasp from his lips. “Are you ready for me, sweetheart?” 

“Yes, sir,” he replies eagerly, eyes fixated on you. 

You raise your hips, gently sliding down on his cock. You don't give him too much too fast, kissing him lovingly as you slowly let yourself adjust to the stretch. 

You cup his cheek, mumbling praise, “Good boy. You're so good sweetheart,” you cut yourself off with a small moan, finding your bodies once again pressed together. 

You lift your hips again, sliding back down with much more ease. He whines your name desperately and your walls tighten around him, pulling an even louder whine from his lips. 

“Words, baby, use your words,” you gently guide his hands to your thighs, letting him dig his nails in when the pleasure gets overwhelming.

“More,” his voice breaks a little, a small shiver of pain creeps up your thigh, “please.” 

“Good boy,” you hum, finding a careful rhythm while riding him. 

One of Spencer's hands remains on your thigh, but the other moves to find your clit, he's always had a talent with his fingers. You moan, picking up your pace, “That's it baby, such a good boy.” 

Your thighs are already tensing up, that pressure building up inside of you. You stop moving, clenching around him. You keep his fingers moving against your clit, riding out your orgasm with sloppy kisses to his neck. 

“Want you to come inside me baby,” you mumble, breathless and hot, “just give me a second.” He bites back a whine and nods, soothing the crescent shaped marks on your thigh with his fingers. 

You slowly find your rhythm again, a little over sensitive from coming already. “Spence, baby, are you close?”

He nods placing both hands back on your thighs. His eyes are closed now, lips parted just enough to hear his desperate little moans. You know he's about to come when his nails dig in harder than before, you pick up your pace and kiss his jaw. He gasps out your name, spilling inside you. You let him guide your hips for a moment, riding out his pleasure. 

Sitting comfortably with him still inside you, you smile and press a kiss to his temple, “My good boy.” 

“Thank you, sir,” he mumbles, hugging you close. 

“You're welcome, baby.” Gently stroking his hair, you shift a little, “This is gonna get uncomfortable, you wanna shower together?” 

He nods, pressing his face into your shoulder. “Ice cream after?” 

“Ice cream after.” You agree, gently moving off of him to help him clean up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated 💕  
> Follow me on tumblr @davidrossi-ismydad


End file.
